Speak Now, Not Never
by SyireeneTheEvilGurlGenuz
Summary: Surprisingly Raimundo sends out wedding invites, and it shocks everybody. Everybody is invited apart from Kimiko. She needs help getting in, so she turns to a unexpected person. Jackxkimiko, raixOC, raixkim.  The story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Summary – Unexpectedly, Raimundo sends out wedding invites, and it shocks everybody. Everybody is invited apart from Kimiko. She needs help getting in, so she turns to an unexpected person. Jackxkimiko, raixOC, raixkim .Songfic. The story is better than the summary.

Disclaimer – I do not, let me repeat NOT own Xiaolin Showdown or the songs by Taylor Swift or others. I DO own the bride, and some OC's.

**Raimundo** – of course you had to enunciate! Jeez, people can read you know!

**Jack Spicer** – Hey! DON'T BE MEAN TO HER! SHE IS JUST TRYING TO GET THROUGH SCHOOL!

**Clay** – I gotta agree with mascara boy here. We do want her to pass school with flying colors.

**Raimundo** – I know but it is annoying how I HAVE TO GET MARRIED TO… (was hit over the head with a lead pipe.)

**SyireeneTheEvilGurlGenuz- **(drops lead pipe) sorry Rai, but I don't want you to give it away. Anyway, I hope you don't kill me for starting ANOTHER story without posting another chap but honestly, I WANT REVIEWS! But I have school so anyway. HERE'S THE STORY! BTW – italics are thoughts.

**Speak Now**

**Chapter 1 - The News  
><strong>

The wind lazily blew through the trees, giving motion to the still, and silent morning at the Xiaolin temple. Well, that was until . . .

"WHAT!" startled everyone out of there slow state. The monks ran to the sleeping quarters of the Dragons – in – training.

"What happened? Kimiko are you OK?" Raimundo asked, annoyed that he was woken up in such a disturbing way. He then saw that she was looking at a piece of decorated paper that Omi gave to her to explain.

"Kimiko? What is this occasion of marriage mean?" Omi asked innocently. Raimundo ripped the paper out of her hands, and stared in shock.

" Kimiko, I am so sorry. She did not want you there. Can you speak?" Rai asked worriedly. All she could so was turn to Raimundo and all the monks, with her hands still molded around the now non-existent paper, her mouth hung open and her eyes were tearing up. She calmly closed her mouth and composed herself before sending a disappointing look at Rai.

" Omi" she looked the cheese ball in the eyes, " Marriage is a harmonious ritual where two people who love each other unconditionally make vows to spend their entire lives together. Some even vow to stay together after their demise." She said it with such emotion that everyone looked around as if wondering 'has she felt that way?'.

"But then why is Raimundo getting married? He can't commit to anything!" Omi wondered out loud while Kimiko walked over to Master Fung.

"Master Fung? May I please be excused from today's training?" Kimiko's voice cracked.

"Yes young monk, take as much time as you need." And with that she ran out of the temple. As she passed Raimundo, he could see tears streaming down her face.

"Master Fung? Why is Kimiko so upset?" Omi asked clueless.

"Omi, get started on training, we must all be prepared, my sources tell me that one of our enemies will get close to us very soon."

As they were walking to the training grounds, Clay stopped Raimundo and whirled him into another corridor.

"OK Rai, I can let it pass that you didn't tell us you were in a relationship until now, but hurtin' Kim like that, it's unforgivable! Did you tell her before hand? Cause it looked to me like she didn't"

All the Brazilian did was look away.

"I thought it would be better if she didn't know..." Rai whispered.

"IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU WEREN'T SO FULL OF PRIDE AND EXPLAINED EVERYTHING TO HER! RIGHT NOW!" Clay was furious with his friend. Kimiko was like a lil' sister to him and seeing her break like that because of someone he knew, the thought made him want to say bad things. (Trying to cut back on swears)

Raimundo walked after Kimiko, hoping that she had cooled down.

Ok that is all I am giving you right now, I have more but I just don't feel like giving it to you!

**Raimundo** – (Wakes up gagged) Mphh!

**Jack Spicer ** - Quiet! God! Even when gagged he is a pain! (Smacks Rai with the same lead pipe)

**SyireeneTheEvilGurlGenuz – **Jack be nice! Anyway please review and I am sorry about my other stories, but I am just not feeling them anymore, I might transition them to another subject but, oh well. Sorry. Flames are appreciated when necessary.


	2. Chapter 2  Forest Melodies

**Syireene **- Hey Guys and Gals! This didn't take so long because I already wrote it. Anyway post comments about what you want to see!

**Clay** – She can't do this alone.

Same disclaimer.

Kim P.O.V.

_I can't believe him! I thought that when he became leader and when he asked me to be his girlfriend was actually true! GRRR! Wait…. On the announcement it said he was dating Chrissandra. That BITCH! THAT WHORE, SLUT! Ok Kimiko, calm down, listen to your music and you'll be ok. I GOT IT! All I need now is a date, but the others won't understand. Whatever just turn on your ITouch and relax._

I reached up and wiped away the tears from my face, but more came streaming down. I looked down at my IPod and slid through my songs and saw that Keiko and Rikki had been adding stuff to my IPod. _Next time I see them . . . oh boy will they be in for it!_ I picked a random song. 30 Minutes by t.A.T.u. started to blast through my ears._ Of course this would be playing. _RIKKI!

Out of sight

Out of mind

Out of Time,

To decide,

Do we ru-

I changed it when I sensed heat radiating towards me, but it wasn't from the temple (She ran outside of the temple ground, she was in a meadow sitting on some branches on a tree) Hey Juliet by LMNT started to fill my ears. A wild blush stained my cheeks. _ Why did they put this on here? They know how this song makes me feel!_

Hey I've been watching you

Every little thing you do

Every time I see you pass

Mm baby make my heart beat fast

I looked down and saw none other than Jack sit on a rock in the meadow. _Damn! I'm on the border of HIS property. _ I don't HATE the guy. He just makes me feel weird, but I know I only have a minor infatuation with Jack when I am madly in love with Rai! _THAT'S IT! JACK CAN HELP ME OUT! _

**OMINOUS POV**

Jack could hear a slight buzzing from the trees and looked up, he was startled to see her.

"Ki-Kimiko? What are you doing up there?" Jack stuttered, his albino skin was being tinted with a rosy red. _Damn! I come here to calm down. But I guess if she feels like it, we can just talk, right?_ Jack jumped up 10 feet when she landed in front of him.

"Jeez girl! You scared the sh- Kimiko? Are you ok? Ha-have you been crying?" (Yes, I know, jack is nice towards Kimiko. Deal)

She didn't respond with words, she just broke out crying and ran to him. He started to blush madly but wrapped his arms around her anyway. _She is so warm! But why is she coming to ME if she is upset? What if this is a trap? No it couldn't be, I probably would have known by know. _( in my stories, jack is not clueless, he could be a dragon but just acts stupid to make people underestimate him)

"And WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO!" He could hear that she was listening to Blood on the Dance Floor by Blood on the Dance Floor.

"What? I can't like the stuff I help make?" She stepped out of his embrace and tried to glare at him.(Just go with me on this, she is the mastermind behind many songs, some will be said here)

"well I guess it's ok…. YOU MAKE MUSIC?"

"Yes now will you stop shouting?" Kimiko plopped down on the grass and started to cry again.

"Is this because of Rai?" Jack asked. Nobody knew but on a couple of times, Kimiko and Jack talk to each other when they were really hurt or confused.

"Yeah, we were dating, we were, and still are together! And it turns out Bitchandra (that's Kimiko's nickname for her) and him are getting married!" at this more tears rushed down her face. "I guess we're over. Jack, I don't know," She was staring at him now, he had sat next to her, his face turned towards her but his eyes floated off into the woods surrounding them. The mention of his name made his crimson eyes look at the dragon – in – training before him.

_God she's beautiful. Grrr, when I see Raimundo, I will personally kill him, then bring him back to life, then kill him again. Over and over and over again! How could he knowingly do this to Kimiko?_

"Kim… I don't know why, but I got an invite to the wedding, I know you probably don't want to, but, would, would you like to be my date to the wedding?"

CLIFFIE! I am evil ish, so yeah.

I am going to Lake Compounce on Friday! :P I am so exited. ALSO! Turns out I am NOT as much of a loser as I thought . . *drumroll * I Have A Date To The Dinner Dance! Anyway review if you want to.


	3. Chapter 3  I'm Sorry About Shortness

Kimiko looked again at his albino face; it was tinted with a magnificent blush. She started to tint as well,

"Jack, thank you, I'd love to go with you, but not because I'm happy for him. But I have a question for you.." She stated.

She wanted to ask why he wanted to go with her, when suddenly, Jack caressed her cheek with his nimble fingers, making Kimiko stop trying to talk. Jack's mind was totally blank and he had no idea what he was doing until his head dipped and felt his lips flutter over hers. Kimiko's hand flew to his trench coat out of the need of touch and pulled him towards her, crashing their lips together in a torrent. Their body's acted out of impulse, her hands flew over his neck and tangled into his red hair, while Jacks hands caressed her cheek and wrapped around her waist, bringing their bodies closer than needed. They stood there for a couple seconds wrapped in their own world, where it lasted for eternity.

Suddenly they both broke apart and looked at each other with different expressions and the same thing running through their heads.

Oh.

My.

God.

Raimundo POV

I had already looked in all of the nooks and crannies on the entire temple grounds. I finally gave up, considering it was almost dinner _She would come back sooner or later. Maybe she's already back and hiding in her room, wouldn't be the first time._ I went to here section and moved the curtain to peer into her room.

"I guess I can wait here for her here," I went and sat on her mat and put my head on the pillow and felt something hard hit my head. "Damn girl, whats in here?" I stuffed my hand into her pillow case and pulled out a worn out book. . _Now way..._

* * *

><p>SORRY ! I know its short, I just have been weirded out with going into high school in less than 4 weeks, and I have honestly been lazy.. BTW! I forgot to thank Sunshine5643 and TheXGrayXLady for reviewing! I love Hey Juliet, If you want a song referenced in here tell me! You guys get brownie cakes!<p>

For now, Love and Chocolate!

(Off Set)

**Jack Spicer **– Where is Raimundo? *eyes Syireene suspiciously* What did you restrain him with this time?

**Syireene **– Handcuffs. . . and I put him on the set King Size Bed for a steamy scene with Chase Young. . . and . .

**Clay – **Oh god. . . Please tell me you at least blindfolded him *shudders*

**Syireene – **It's not my favorite scene either but Jackie was busy snogging Kimiko. .

***jaws drop***

**Syireene –** What?


End file.
